


Next Time

by starfrickr



Series: youtuber mavin au! [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Conventions, Cute, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Mavin, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, YouTube, YouTube Convention, YouTubers - Freeform, Youtuber Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4813892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfrickr/pseuds/starfrickr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gav and Michael go together to the next convention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next Time

**Author's Note:**

> ok this is super fun to write honestly i love gav and michael i enjoy writing this so much

Here he was. Walking through the doors to the convention centre for the third time in his life. Except this time, he was going with Michael.

The two had been dating for almost a year now, and both of them were more than happy with each other. They'd gone on dates from cliché things like movies and ice cream to sleepovers without sleep and outdoor movies in the middle of the night. Gavin's nieces were, of course, ecstatic when he told them that he had really started dating Michael. The girls had hounded the ginger whenever they came over and he was there- which happened a lot now, since Michael was around whenever he wasn't busy, and the girls came around whenever they wanted to- but they eventually stopped, Michael's presence becoming a normality. 

Michael hadn't exactly hid him from the fans, but he hadn't said anything huge about them. He didn't care if fans saw him displaying affection. He didn't care if they knew, he just didn't feel like he needed to hide it. The way Gavin treated him when he was at Michael's house while he was streaming was sure to alert some people.

Now, here they were, walking through the doors of the convention centre, hand in hand. Michael had a bright smile plastered onto his face, and Gavin felt the same way.

After a little confusion and a few photos with fans, they found their way to Michael's booth.

"This looks exactly like it did when I met you!" Gavin exclaimed, releasing Michael's hand to run ahead. He looked behind the booth, all the time visualising Michael sat in the same spot a year ago, winking at him, Gavin across from him with a folded piece of paper in his hand. He giggled slightly at the thought.

Michael wandered behind the booth too, while Gavin was still reminiscing, "Hey, Gav, we're gonna be here a while, so if you wanna wander off while I'm meeting people, go ahead." Gavin just replied with a nod. The two had had an extra chair placed at the booth for Gav, which some of the fans were confused about. Some of the diehard fans didn't want to believe that the two were dating, and got very agitated when they found out about the two chairs, even though quite a few of the other guests had multiple seats. Neither of them cared or barely even noticed.

About an hour after the con began, Michael was already being swarmed with teenagers (and slightly confused parents and older siblings), so Gav left the booth conveniently while Michael was signing yet another poster, shooting him a wave before wandering off.

As he roamed through the convention centre, fans stared at him when he passed. It made him uncomfortable, but he knew that it was what he had to put up with if him and Michael were together.

It didn't take too long to cross the road to get to the pizza shop. He got enough pizza for him and Michael, while the same process of fans heads turning to stare at him, while he tried not to notice or look at them. 

Eventually, he arrived back at Michael's booth, but instead of Michael at the desk, there was a small sign that said 'back in a few minutes!'. Frowning, Gavin checked his phone to find a message from his boyfriend, that simply read 'bathroom'. So, that was where Gavin went.

He silently opened the heavy door to the men's bathroom, and almost immediately saw Michael. He didn't look too bad, sat on the counters where the sinks were, but he didn't look anywhere near as ecstatic as he did that morning.

The ginger looked up, a small smile flashing across his face, "Hey, Gav."

"What're you doing in here? There's a few fans waiting at your booth," Gav walked over, concern layered in his voice.

"No, no, I'm going back soon. I just needed a break." Michael sighed as Gavin sat down in front of him on the counter, crossing his legs. "Why do they ask so much about me and you? I don't get it, Gav. They didn't do it when I was with girls. Why are they doing it now?"

The Brit wrapped his arms delicately around him, bringing him gently into a hug, "It isn't your fault. All the fans do it, if there's even a bit of suspicion that boys aren't dating girls. You don't need to worry about it." Gav smiled, letting go of Michael to put his hands on his shoulders. "Besides, you've got me. I'll fend 'em off." He winked quickly, while Michael leaned back into him. His glasses were on the floor beside them, along with the bag he brought with him.

The two agreed to stay together for the rest of the convention as they left the bathroom. The rest of the day, they were inseparable, and Michael refused to answer any and all questions about Gavin, who usually just smiled and waved at the fans. Gavin even went with him to panels he was involved in, either in the crowd or beside Michael.

By the end of the day, both of them were exhausted. Talking to so many different people in such a short space of time had tired them out beyond belief. Once it got dark outside and people began to leave, Michael packed up all his things while Gavin walked around the general area of their booth, kicking his legs high out of boredom. Soon, other Youtubers done with packing up came over to the two, full of smiles. Bubbly conversations and friendly high-fives led Gavin to finally believe that the Youtube community wasn't that bad.

By the time the couple got back to Gav's house, it was almost midnight, and they practically floated to bed. Gavin concluded that he may have to come with Michael to even more conventions.

**Author's Note:**

> also, i think im gonna make one or two more parts to this series............................... ///// comments n kudos r suuuper appreciated :-)


End file.
